1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming epitaxial layers, for example, to methods of forming epitaxial layers on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronics industry, optical interconnection techniques have been widely used to improve data transmission speed or a quantity of data transmitted for a unit time between electronic devices or optical devices, and that of each optical device in electronic systems. In such a case, it may be desirable to more readily form a single crystalline epitaxial layer on a substrate to transmit an optical signal.